The primary objective of this proposal is to continue our longstanding cardiopulmonary research training efforts at the University of Colorado Denver, Anschutz Medical Center Campus. This program trains individuals with doctoral degrees in either biological or medical sciences for successful academic careers in cardiopulmonary research and teaching. A multidisciplinary approach to both mentoring and research training is emphasizing the integration of studies at the molecular, cellular, tissue organ, and physiological (whole animals or human subjects) levels to permit rapid bench-to-bedside translation of the work performed. We have expanded the focus of the training program in this submission to include access to expertise in Bioengineering, Regenerative Medicine, Genomics, and Child-Maternal Health. This expanded focus will enable us to involve outstanding programs and investigators whose work is directly related to Cardiopulmonary Biology. Of the many training grants at the University of Colorado, this is the only one specifically dedicated to pulmonary vascular biology. Our continuing and long-term goal is that after 3 years of training the program's fellows will have acquired the professional skills to be competitive and obtain their own extramural funds. Our records show that we have achieved this benchmark. Therefore, our specific objectives are: 1) To provide trainee fellows with an intensive research experience in cardiovascular-pulmonary research with a focus on the pathophysiological aspects of chronic pulmonary vascular disease and right heart failure, by pairing them with mentors who are rigorously selected based on their qualifications and scientific area of expertise and placing them in a collaborative, stimulating environment, 2) To enhance the scientific knowledge and critical thinking abilities of the participating trainees by requiring a series of workshops/lecturs on hypothesis formulation, experimental design, reporting and presentation of scientific information, grant proposal preparation and hands on experience in innovative molecular and cellular physiological approaches to cardiovascular-pulmonary research, 3) To enhance multidisciplinary, collaborative approaches to research by requiring co-mentors, and strong interaction with an Internal Advisory Committee with oversight by Executive and External Advisory Committees, 4) To ensure that Fellows acquire and learn the necessary information to conduct and report research in an ethical manner, and 5) To provide the trainees with the information they need regarding a career in academic medicine and research by exposing them to available funding mechanisms for physician/basic scientists such as K-series awards and other mentored clinician scientist awards. The increasing national and international interest in pulmonary vascular biology, the expanded nature of our program, and the excellent track record of training individuals from all backgrounds, including underrepresented minorities, support our request for 6 postdoctoral trainees each year. (End of Abstract)